Fury
by Aergonaut
Summary: Erin Nyes is a new transfer into the sophomore class at Sky High. Her mother says she has a great gift, but why is she so reluctant to use it? And when an evil against whom only her power has a chance threatens the world, will Erin step up?
1. One

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. So, what you're about to read is a multi-chapter fanfic that I'll be writing to pass the time while I wait for breakthroughs on my original fiction. This is set in the universe of Disney's _Sky High_ and uses mostly already established characters with a few originals thrown in as well. This is something like a Teen Titans cross-over as well, but you won't be finding any TT characters in here, directly.

**Disclaimer**: Walt Disney owns all rights to _Sky High_ and all related settings, characters, etc. I own everything that wasn't featured in the movie.

**Synopsis:** Erin Nyes is a new transfer into the sophomore class at Sky High. Her mother says she has a great gift, but why is she so reluctant to use it? And when an evil against whom only her power has a chance threatens the world, will she be able to find the courage to step up and face it?

"One"

Erin Nyes stood on the curb, leaning slightly against the metal pole supporting the bus stop sign. She twirled a lock of hair, the one that she'd dyed a dark purple two months ago, around a finger and tapped a beat out with her other hand on the thigh of her black jeans. It was morning; and even more, it was Monday. Either one of those two things alone would have been enough to make Erin simply roll over in her bed and give up on the day all together; but put the two together, and she was ready to take a few more drastic measures.

"But _Mom_," Erin had pleaded with her mother earlier over breakfast, "why can't I just go to a normal school?"

Her mother had simply shaken her head and said, "Because you have a very special gift, Erin, and going to this school will help you learn to appreciate that." She'd begun to smooth back Erin's purple lock with her manicured fingers, but Erin had pushed the hand aside.

"What kind of cheesy name is 'Sky High,' anyway?" she'd said, slinging her bag over her shoulders and starting out the door. Her opinion hadn't changed much in the past fifteen minutes.

Just as she was about to give up on the bus and start back home, she heard the steady hum and chug of an engine. Sure enough, we she looked down the street to see what was coming, it was the yellow school bus. _Just in time_, she thought to herself. The bus pulled up to the curb and the door opened. Erin stepped up to have an open hand and an eager smile thrust in her face. She took the hand and shook it lightly, and managed to crack a small smile.

"Welcome aboard, little missy!" the bus driver said enthusiastically. "My name's Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, and I'll be escorting you to Sky High this beautiful morning!"

"Umm, thanks?" Erin said, scanning the cabin to find an empty seat. She saw one in the back and hurried down the aisle to it, just as eager to get away from the perky bus driver as he was to drive his bus. _Happy? On a Monday?_ Erin thought to herself. _I can't believe it_.

She noticed when she got closer that the seat wasn't entirely empty, there being a leather-jacket-clad guy sitting at the window. She considered finding a more completely open seat, but found that all of the rest of the seats were rather a bit more completely full. _He doesn't look so bad, _she thought to herself. As she reached the seat, she took her bag off her shoulders and let herself fall down onto the empty half of the seat.

The boy with the leather jacket cleared his throat a bit as Erin got comfortable. When she showed no signs of noticing, he cleared his throat again, this time slightly louder. He did it a third time, before turning to face her and saying, "Excuse me," in what he must have thought was a menacing tone. Menacing tones had stopped working on Erin several years ago.

"Consider it done," she said, nodding slightly in his direction.

"What I mean is—" the boy began again, annoyance rising in his voice.

"What he means is that he'd be glad to share his seat with a new student because he's the nice kind of guy to do that," a pleasant voice chimed in from across the aisle. Erin looked to see the owner of the voice: a cheery girl with her red hair done up in two pig-tails. She waved and then extended her hand. "My name's Layla," she said.

"Erin Nyes," Erin said.

"It's nice to meet you. Don't let Warren give you a bad impression of us," she said, nodding at the brooding boy Erin sat next to. Layla leaned back in her seat and pointed to a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy sitting next to her. "This is Will Stronghold. You may have heard of him."

"Sorry, can't say I have," Erin said, shaking her head.

"Well that's a first," Will said, smiling brightly.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't forget us!" Erin turned around to see a blond kid sitting in the seat behind Will and Layla. He wore a white track suit with fluorescent yellow highlights and a white visor, turned sideways and slightly down. "The name's Zack."

He gestured to his right where two other kids were sitting. "That's Ethan," he said, indicating the boy sitting next to him. Ethan wore thick-rimmed glasses and a plaid, Oxford shirt.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Ethan said.

"And that over there is—" Zack began, pointing to a girl sitting at the opposite window dressed in purples and blacks with two-tone, purple and black hair.

"I'm Magenta," the girl said, cutting Zack off. "I like your hair."

"Thanks," Erin replied, running her fingers along the single purple lock. "I dyed it on impulse a couple of months back."

The bus was passing over some kind of bridge or unfinished overpass now, as Erin looked out the window for the first time. Orange safety cones were lining the road and there were several orange safety signs reading ROAD CLOSED spread along the side. A larger one stood ahead, right in the middle of the road.

"Alright, kids, hold on!" Ron Wilson said, flipping a switch to reveal an elaborate panel of flashing buttons and shiny knobs. A stainless-steel restraint bar lowered itself across Erin's lap while a pair of shoulder straps crossed themselves across her chest and buckled themselves up down near her hips.

Erin looked around, a little confused, only to see everyone else on board sitting calmly, some even with eager faces on. "What's going on?" she asked Layla across the aisle.

"Don't worry," Layla reassured her. "This is the fun part."

A loud buzzer sounded as the bus picked up speed, racing straight towards the large caution sign in the middle of the road. The sign lowered itself out of the way of the charging bus and Erin screamed as the bus shot off over the edge of the pavement, only to be drowned out by cheers from everyone else in the bus.

"Here we go!" Ron Wilson punched a large flashing button on his console and Erin felt a short jolt as the bus ceased its free-fall, followed immediately by a much larger jolt as the bus sped forward, having sprouted what appeared to be a pair of wings and five jet engines.

A few minutes later Erin saw the shape of large hovering platform materialize in the clouds ahead. Layla pointed.

"That's the school," she said, indicating the low, beige colored building resting on the platform.

"Pretty awesome, yeah?" Zach said from behind.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Ron circled the school a few times, while "waiting for clearance to land" he said. Erin couldn't help but think that he just liked to drive the fancy bus around. He landed soon enough though, and let his passengers off just on the edge of the big lawn in front of the school.

Erin filed out with the rest of the gang from the back of the bus. Layla pointed out a few pieces of interest, but she didn't have time to get very far before Principal Powers appeared on the lawn.

"Ms. Nyes," she said, beckoning to Erin, "if you would come with me, please."

"We'll see you at lunch?" Layla said as Erin walked over to Principal Powers.

"Ah... sure," Erin said back. She stopped at Principal Powers' side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear," Principal Powers said, placing her arm over Erin's shoulder. "You're a new student, so you'll need to go through Power Placement and get yourself an assignment."


	2. Two

**To the reviewers:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter for your good reviews. I don't share my writing a lot so it's always a confidence-booster when I hear that someone actually _liked_ what I wrote. Keep reviewing! You give me inspiration!

**To moondust0109:** You will be able to understand everything without having watched TT. I only mentioned TT because a few similarities pop up now and again.

**Author's Note:** A lot of the movie's characters didn't have proper names. In some scenes in this and following chapters, I've found myself wanting full names for some of the characters. So, I've substituted the appropriate part of the actor's real name, or a corruption thereof.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns all characters and whatnot from the movie. I own things not from the movie.

"Two"

"Power Placement?" Erin asked, a little apprehensive as she and Principal Powers began walking. "What's that?"

"It's a simple procedure that we use here at Sky High to gauge what role, Hero or Sidekick, a student is best suited for," she replied.

"How do you decide?"

"Based on the student's powers. You'll have to demonstrate your power and the extent to which you can use it."

_Demonstrate my power?_ Erin thought to herself. That wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. While most kids liked their powers, Erin absolutely hated hers. But not because it was "stupid" or "lame" or "weak." As far as she could remember, she'd only used her powers two times in her fifteen years. Both times she'd fallen unconscious and had woken up to find that her mom had decided that they would need to move to a different town.

"So you'll be deciding?" Erin asked.

Principal Powers chuckled. "No, no. That's Coach Boomer's job."

"Coach Boomer?" Erin said as they approached the doors to the gym. Principal Powers pushed the doors open and led Erin inside.

The gym was impressive, it's high ceilings and large windows giving it an air of grandeur like some kind of cathedral. The walls and rafters were hung with blue banners trimmed in white, trumpeting the athletic victories of the school in bold orange letters. The clicks of Principal Powers' high-heeled shoes echoed on the laminated wood floor as they walked to the center of the gym and stood on the Sky High emblem emblazoned on the floor.

"Coach Boomer is our athletic director here at Sky High," Principal Powers said. "He'll be out in a moment to conduct your Placement."

Just as she said this, the clang of doors being pushed open and the crash of them falling shut echoed through the gym. A middle-aged man dressed in a track suit and aviator sunglasses and carrying a clipboard with several papers on it strode into the room. _If that's not a midlife crisis,_ Erin thought to herself, _then I don't know what is._

"Speaking of Coach Boomer, here he is now," Principal Powers said, gesturing in the man's direction.

"Thank you for the introduction, Lynda," Boomer said, bowing slightly as he approached. "This the new recruit?" he asked, tilting his head in Erin's direction.

"Erin Nyes just transferred into our sophomore class, yes," Principal Powers said, smiling at Erin. "And I'll thank you to not call me Lynda during school hours, Bruce."

"My apologies, Principal Powers," Boomer said, putting special emphasis on "Principal."

Principal Powers smiled brightly. "Well then, I'll leave you to your work. Good deeds and good luck to you, Ms. Nyes," she said, turning to walk out.

"Thanks," Erin managed to say, turning her head slightly around to watch her walk out. When the principal had disappeared through the doors of the gym, she turned back to face the coach.

"Now then, let's get down to business, Ms... Nai... Nai-ee..." he began, squinting his clipboard. "How do you pronounce it?"

Erin sighed heavily. Her name had always been a problem in every school she'd gone to. She'd developed two ways of resolving the problem: the first, and preferred, way was a simple demonstration of the proper pronunciation of "Nyes" using common, everyday objects and words; the second, less preferred but arguably more fun, way was a simple demonstration of the effects of bone on cartilage. _Have to opt for number one here,_ Erin thought to herself.

"Knee," she pointed exaggeratedly at her knee, "is," she said flatly, being careful to not turn the "s" into a "z."

"Nyes, got it," Boomer said, scribbling on his clipboard. "Let's see it then. Power up."

"Umm..." Erin said, scratching the back of her head. "I'm not sure that that's such a great idea..."

"What's the matter, little lady?" Boomer said, his voice carrying undertones of condescension. "Don't tell me you don't have any powers."

"Oh, no! No, it's not that it's just..."

"Well then, if you've got a power, let's see it."

Erin sighed. _Looks like there's no way I can get out of this one._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the power, the strength, the life of the earth, the sky, and of all the cosmos course through her body. With her mind, she pulled all of that energy into herself and concentrated it in her heart. She felt the power grow, and when it had grown to fill her entire body, she released it, let it step off to the side and stand beside her.

"Hmm... Interesting," Boomer said, trying to mask the impressed tone in his voice. "Very interesting."

Standing next to Erin, almost touching shoulders with her, was now what appeared to be an exact copy of the fifteen-year-old girl, only that all the color had been drained from the copy's body and had been replaced with shades of black and gray, save only the eyes which glowed with a brilliant white. Erin herself still stood stock still, her eyes shut lightly, a faint grayish aura swirling about her, and only the slight movements of her chest to signal that she was indeed still alive.

"What do you call that?" Boomer asked.

"I call it astral projection," the shadowy image responded. Boomer reached forward slightly to touch the image's shoulder, only to step back quickly, shock across his face, when his hand went straight through it. "It's not tangible, if that's what you're wondering," the image said, slightly annoyed.

"Can you do anything else with it, then?"

"I can make it invisible," the image said, disappearing briefly and quickly reappearing, "walk through solid stuff," it continued, walking straight through Boomer's front and then back through his back, "and it's entirely silent," it finished, stamping its foot and not making any sound.

Boomer nodded. "That all?"

"One more thing. Watch my body," it instructed. The image walked around to stand behind Boomer while he watched as Erin herself slowly began opening her eyes. Just as she did, her body jerked itself to life, as if someone had pressed fast-forward on the giant VCR of the world, quickly moving through the exact same motions the image had taken to merge back with it. Boomer whirled around and stared, slightly incredulous, at Erin who now stood behind him.

"Very impressive, Ms. Nyes," Boomer said, nodding his head in approval. He scribbled a note on his clipboard and handed her a small sheet of paper. "You're a Hero. Here's your schedule." He checked his watch and then glanced at the gym's wall clock. "And it looks like you have just enough time to catch your second period."

"Thank you, coach," Erin said. Boomer only nodded and began walking back the way he had come. Erin walked out of the gym, heaving a sigh of relief. Her head was spinning and she felt slightly nauseous. She always felt like throwing up after using her power. But separating the soul from the body tends to do that to people.

_At least I'm still conscious_, she thought. _And he didn't make me go any further_.


End file.
